Welcome home my love
by UchihaWereWolfLover
Summary: Tekano & Satsuki started dating, Satsuki waits for her boyfriend to get home but falls asleep on the couch instead. TekaSatsu


**It's about time, my new character Tekano. Is Satsuki's boyfriend in this story i come up with. (Sorry if its short)**

 **"..." Talking**

 _ **'...' Thinking/thoughts**_

Satsuki sat on the couch, waiting for her beloved boyfriend to return home. Unfortunately Tekano informed her that he would be working later then usual since he had taken the day off yesterday at the last second and was more than surprised when he wasn't fired. Satsuki did not know when he would be arriving home, but she would wait no matter how long it will take. She wanted to make sure the green haired boy would arrived home safe and sound and she wanted to be there to greet him when he walked through the door, knowing that it had to have been a rough day.

Two more hours had gone by and Satsuki felt herself growing tired, so she decided to lay down on the couch as she waited for Tekano's arrival. however, Satsuki did not realize jut how tired she was, and she had passed out as soon as she made herself comfortable on the soft cushions. The raven haired female uchiha had spent the entire previous day with the male to celebrate their 1st year anniversary and resulted in her getting little to no sleep the previous night, even though Tekano slept peacefully by her side.

It didn't take that much longer for Tekano to arrive home. He was about to call out for his girfriend, but smiled when he saw the smaller girl sleeping peacefully on the sofa, Quietly, Tekano walked over to lean on his knees in front of her and his smile grew as he ran his fingers through Satsuki's soft, raven locks of short hair. He watched the girl stir in her sleep cutely and Tekano couldn't hold back a giggle. _'so cute'_ the green haired thought.

He didn't want to disturb his princess in her sleep, but he knew if Satsuki remained where she was, she would wake up with a stiff neck and never stop complaining about it. Tekano decided to gently scoop up Satsuki in his arms and carried her to their bedroom so they can lay on their soft, comfortable bed together and snuggle up for warmth. Just as Tekano set Satsuki down, the raven haired girl let out a soft whine and slowly opened her eyes, turning to lock her onyx eyes with her boyfriend's yellow eyes, and she flushed with embarrassment as she shot up from the bed.

"Teka! you're home!" she smiled a little.

Tekano giggled, "Are you just noticing that now, Satsuki-chan?". Satsuki looked away sheepishly as she felt her face grow warmer, "I'm sorry for falling asleep like that, i wanted to wait for you to get home so i could greet you".

Tekano shook his head as he climbed into the bed next to his beloved and hugged her, "Don't worry about it, coming home to your peaceful, cute sleeping face was enough of a greeting for me," He smiled. Satsuki felt her face turn red as a tomato and she hid herself in her boyfriend's chest, wrapping her arms around his torso tightly. Tekano responded by warpping his own arms around the smaller of the two, sighing in content. He felt Satsuki pop her head up as realization set in.

"wait, did you bring me in here?" Satsuki asked.

Tekano giggled, "Of course i did, Satsuki-chan. I know how sleeping on the sofa gives you a stiff neck so i wanted you to sleep comfortably on the bed. Plus, i figured cuddling would be a lot better than a stiff neck". Satsuki shrugged her shoulders as she leaned back into Tekano's chest. The green haired boy couldn't hold back a lugh as he planted a kiss into Satsuki's raven locks. Satsuki looked up with a small pout, and Tekano giggled into the kiss as he pressed his lips back. Satsuki pulled away, a pink blush staining her cheeks, and avoided Tekano's gaze while closing her eyes, "Welcome home, Teka...".

Tekano laughed as he pulled Satsuki in closer, if that was even possible, and placed another kiss on her forehead, "You're so cute, Satsuki-chan".

"I AM NOT!" she shouted in embarrassment.

 **The end**

 **plz review :3**

 **Tekano: i like the nickname you gave me *smirks***

 **Satsuki: s-shut up baka! O/O**


End file.
